Network service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services that enable users to establish a secure connection on public wireless networks. In particular, when devices establish a wireless connection over a public wireless network, they are susceptible to their traffic being monitored by unauthorized personnel or entity. Generally, public wireless networks are unsecured and the user of such unsecured network is at a risk of getting hacked and loosing critical or important information. Examples of user information may include passwords, bank account details, etc. The user can communicate over such unsecured networks by encrypting the communication or using advanced techniques such as secure Virtual Private Network (VPN) connections. However, these techniques may require the user to have the experience or expertise in setting up such connections manually, which is technically complex and time consuming.